


the manning sisters

by transbuck



Series: the manning sisters [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Song Parody, The Schuyler Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: sarah! martha! and betsey! work!





	the manning sisters

**[burr]**  
there's nothing rich folks love more  
than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor  
they pull up in their carriages and gawk  
at the students in the common  
just to watch them talk  
take will manning: the man is loaded  
uh-oh, but little does he know that  
his daughters, betsey, sarah, martha  
sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-

 **[company]**  
work, work!

 **[sarah]**  
sarah!

 **[company]**  
work, work!

 **[martha]**  
martha!

 **[betsey]**  
and betsey!

 **[company]**  
work, work!  
the manning sisters!

 **[sarah]**  
sarah!

 **[betsey]**  
betsey!

 **[martha]**  
martha!

 **[company]**  
work!

 **[betsey]**  
daddy said to be home by sundown

 **[sarah]**  
daddy doesn't need to know

 **[betsey]**  
daddy said not to go downtown

 **[martha]**  
like i said, you're free to go

 **[sarah]**  
but-look around, look around, the  
revolution's happening in new york

 **[martha/betsey]**  
new york

 **[company]**  
sarah

 **[manning sisters and company]**  
work!

 **[betsey]**  
it's bad enough daddy wants to go to war

 **[martha]**  
people shouting in the square

 **[betsey]**  
it's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore

 **[sarah]**  
new ideas in the air

 **[sarah and male ensemble]**  
look around, look around-

 **[martha]**  
sarah, remind me what we're looking for...

 **[all men]**  
she's lookin' for me!

 **[sarah]**  
martha, i'm lookin' for a mind at work  
i'm lookin' for a mind at work!  
i'm lookin' for a mind at work!  
whooaaaaa!

 **[martha/sarah/betsey]**  
whooaaaaa!  
work!

 **[burr]**  
wooh! there's nothin' like summer in the city  
someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty  
excuse me, miss, i know it's not funny  
but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money  
why you slummin' in the city with your fancy heels?  
you searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?

 **[sarah]**  
burr, you disgust me

 **[burr]**  
ah, so you've discussed me  
i'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

 **[sarah]**  
i've been reading  _common sense_ by thomas paine  
so men say that i'm intense or i'm insane  
you want a revolution? i want a revelation  
so listen to my declaration:

 **[martha/sarah/betsey]**  
"we hold these truths to be self-evident  
that all men are created equal"

 **[sarah]**  
and when i meet thomas jefferson

 **[company]**  
unh!

 **[sarah]**  
i'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel!

 **[women]**  
work!

 **[martha]**  
look around, look around at how  
lucky we are to be alive right now!

 **[martha/betsey]**  
look around, look around at how  
lucky we are to be alive right now!

 **[martha/sarah/betsey]**  
history is happening in manhattan and we just  
happen to be  
in the greatest city in the world!

 **[manning sisters and company]**  
in the greatest city in the world!

 **[sarah]**  
cuz i've been reading  _common sense_ by thomas paine  
so men say that i'm intense or i'm insane  
you want a revolution? i want a revelation  
so listen to my declaration:

 **[sarah/martha/betsey]**  
we hold these truths to be self-evident  
that all men are created equal  
whoo!

 **[full company]**  
look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
history is happening in manhattan and we just  
happen to be

 **[all women]**  
in the greatest city in the world

 **[all men]**  
in the greatest city-

 **[company]**  
in the greatest city in the world!

 **[sarah]**  
sarah!

 **[martha]**  
martha!

 **[betsey]**  
and betsey!

 **[sarah/martha/betsey]**  
the manning sisters!  
we're looking for a mind at work!  
hey!  
hey!

 **[sarah]**  
whoa!  
in the greatest  
city in the world

 **[company]**  
in the greatest city in the world!

**Author's Note:**

> i know i've already done a parody of this song, but bare w me. i have Ideas for this au as a whole


End file.
